


XVII

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [17]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The seventeenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XVII

_An old house, warped walls and curling carpet._

_Things all around me, crumbling yet completely still._

_Breathing in a way that gives the illusion of motion._

_In the process of both dying and stagnating._

_Like time passing, yet frozen._

_Looking around me now, I see the same thing._

_Decimation and decay, delusions of mere stillness._


End file.
